


Can I Call You Daddy Today?

by MilaReyloJennings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actors, Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Intimacy, Light BDSM, Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Massage, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Social Anxiety, Social Media, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilaReyloJennings/pseuds/MilaReyloJennings
Summary: Rey and Ben are actors who met when they played Kira (the villain) and Kylo (the protagonist) in the three parts franchise Star Fights. Just like their characters, they started hating each other but eventually fell in love, got married and now live happily together as husband and wife. It hasn't discouraged Ben's fans from expressing their desire on social media, but it amuses Rey more than it bothers her, except when it comes with nasty comments about her.This day, she teases Ben about all those fans who'd love to call him "Daddy", before confessing she'd love that too...It's not really his thing, but what wouldn't he do for her?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44
Collections: Reylo Smutember 2020





	1. "You can be my Daddy tonight, night, night..."

**Author's Note:**

> Two chapters of mostly shameless smut, but these two love each other tenderly so there's also a lot of fluff! 
> 
> It's also my first completed work and the first time I publish my smut, so please, please be indulgent... :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rey and Ben fondly share memories of their love story, they slowly but surey get into exciting foreplay...

“Ben… Ben? Darling, wake up…”

Rey Solo smiled tenderly as her husband, Ben Solo, groaned and tried to ignore her calls and to snuggle back into her arms. He looked so soft when he was sleeping, that Rey almost felt guilty for waking him up from the nap he had taken after the last press conference he had to endure for the promotion of the movie he starred in. Ben loved acting but hated doing press, for he had huge anxiety issues that caused him to feel uncomfortable during public events, even after years of practicing them. The poor darling was so exhausted after several weeks of non-stop work that he had just taken off his shoes and his tie before diving into the couple’s bed, still dressed in his black and white suit.

For a few more seconds, Rey kept gazing lovingly at his appeased face. It was so strange to think that hardly more than two years before, she literally hated this man! If someone had told her then that Ben would be the person she would cherish the most in the world, Rey would have surely laughed out loud. It was only because she didn’t know the real Ben Solo, the man behind the mask...

It took a few words of encouragement, but Ben Solo slowly opened his sleepy eyes at last, way too charmed by his wife’s soothing voice as well as her soft kisses to resist any longer. Between filming and promoting several of his movies, he had been on the road for months and was enjoying his first week of rest in ages. He smiled at Mrs. Solo and snuggled against her, but didn’t retain a yawn as he felt in his aching body that he had not slept enough. Only then did he fully realize that what he first took as a fragment of a dream was what had awakened him: his wife’s fingers slid in his pants, curled around his erect manhood which she slowly stroked back and forth. it felt absolutely delicious, and Ben gasped in delight under her touch. Whatever was her idea when Rey decided to interrupt his nap, it was a good one.

“What… What time is it?” he muttered, eyes closed again, as he drew her closer to his warm body.

“It’s fuck me time, big man…” Rey whispered into his ear.

This time, Ben’s eyes were wide open when he whispered:

“Oh, it’s by far my favorite time of the day…” he gladly admitted.

He then cupped her beautiful face and kissed her tempting lips; she kept caressing his shaft, not too fast so he didn’t come right away. Rey had other plans for him and had no intention of making it quick. She had disturbed his well-deserved nap for a reason: she wanted them to have time while they were together and alone in their house, for once.

As tempting as it was to just grab Rey’s waist and have her climb on his stiff member, he first considered what she wore: a multicolored striped pull-over that barely covered her flat tummy, pink panties he didn’t remember having seen before, and white socks so long they went up above her knees.

“Why are you dressed, by the way? And how come you’ve got those colorful clothes I’ve never seen before?”

“They’re old clothes I have from my college days, they still fit! And since it’s Father’s Day… I thought it was a good occasion to get them out of the closet!” Rey replied with a miscellaneous smirk.

“Trust me, I’m good with any of your fashion choices…” he started.

He stopped and took the time to gaze upon her graceful body, hunger floating in his no longer tired eyes. “Besides,” he added, “it’s charming. Very sexy.” He frowned though, suddenly thinking about another thing she had said:

“What has it got to do with Father’s Day, though?” He asked, obviously puzzled.

Rey’s smile grew larger as in response, she whispered Lana Del Rey' song in Ben’s ear:

 _“You can be my Daddy tonight, night, night,_  
 _If you’re seeking heaven..._ ”

Before quickly adding:

“Oops, I should say: “This afternoon, boom, boom….” and bit tenderly his ear lobe, sharply enough to make Ben shiver and tighten his grip on her waist.

However, Ben blinked and looked at his darling wife with curiosity; _was she really implying… what he thought she did?_

He stopped her hand even though he was enjoying its moves enormously, way too intrigued now to get off. She pouted and opened her mouth to protest, but he was the first to ask:

“You don’t really want me to play _daddy_ with you, do you?”

Rey rolled her eyes and giggled.

“Not for real, dummy! But I thought of all these girls on the Holonet who worship you, call you “Daddy” and want you to roughly fuck them on the floor, and I realized: “Hey, they can’t have all this, but ME, I can!’ she replied joyfully.

“Oh, my. Am I that old that young women call me “Daddy”?” Ben just groaned though the smile that appeared at the corner of his lips told Rey that even if he wouldn’t admit it, he probably loved to be so much wanted by millions of women all around the world.

“I thought you had stopped following this stupid bird app?” he said severely.

Rey shrugged, a charming pout floating on her pink lips, and acted guilty when she confessed:

“I said I had deleted my account, but I never said I’d completely stop watching! I mean, now that it’s not trendy anymore to call me an “undeserving bitch” or “gold digger”, reading how all these women thirst over you so much they‘d beg you to fuck their mouth and choke them is sometimes… stimulating!”.

And as if she wanted to make a point, Rey slid upon Ben’s chest to find herself on top of him; as she rocked her hips against his, she started rubbing herself against his hard, throbbing length. Ben moaned loudly and grabbed his wife’s peachy ass. The temptation was big to just rip off her knickers and let her impale herself on him, but he knew she had something else in mind and managed to refrain his desire; for the moment, at least.

Rey shivered when Ben slipped his hands under her pull-over and went up to her back to reach her neck.

“Stimulating?” Ben repeated, very intrigued. “Shouldn’t you be jealous or something?”

“Should I?” Rey asked in response, looking at Ben with her eyebrows raised.

But Ben chuckled and assured her she had no reason to.

“You know I didn’t sleep with fans before we got together, I won’t start doing it now! Except maybe…. If they’re blonde, very young, and want a _daddy_?” He dead-panned.

Rey knew Ben wasn’t lying: when they had met seven years before on the set of _Star Fights,_ Ben had the reputation of being a toxic bachelor who since his divorce from the moderately known actress Kaydel Ko Connix, went from one girl to another and refused to commit to any of them. About every six months, Ben was photographed hand in hand with a new girlfriend, generally, an actress, sometimes a model, though none of these ladies were invited to visit the sets of the movies he was working on. Whenever he was asked by an interviewer about the lover he had then, he would invariably display an upset face and reply with an annoyed voice:

“My personal life is private and shall remain private, I’m not discussing it here.”

And while Rey worked with Ben the whole time before their relationship evolved, Rey never saw him dating fans, and no fan could brag about getting Ben Solo in their bed. He was always nice and polite with them, accepted to take selfies with them when they met him at a public event, but he never crossed the invisible line he had drawn between his job and his life. Rey was sure he was sometimes tempted but way too afraid to be stabbed in his sleep!

“Hey!!” Rey faked indignation and whined: “what about _my_ daddy kink?”

“A “daddy kink”? What’s that now, another Tweeting tag?”, Ben asked whilst stroking her hair.

Rey rolled her eyes again and snapped:

“Geez, you’re so old! It’s got nothing to do with Twitter, it’s…”

Ben’s laugh stopped her from continuing with her explanation. As she scowled at him, he claimed with this naughty grin that always drove her crazy:

“I was joking! Ah! I know what a Daddy kink is. I invented it… little girl…”.

Ben put his hand on Rey’s ass and slid a hand under her knickers. As she smirked and kissed his open lips, he teased her with two of his fingers. Rey squirmed and mewled as he slowly rubbed her clit. She bit Ben’s neck so hard it sent a very pleasant shiver up his spine.

“I know you’re joking big man, but whether you admit it or not, you love dominating me… And I’m all for it.”

He smirked and, as if he wanted to back her claim, grabbed a handful of her hair and drew her face close enough to his to steal her a kiss; he then whispered a question:

“When did I say I didn’t love it? I confess I love feeling that you’re all mine. ‘Cause you’re mine, aren’t you, Princess?”

With a smile at the corner of her lips, Rey claimed with an assured voice:

“Of course I am… Do you remember the first time we did it? I still do…”

“Of course I do remember…”, he swore. Ben suddenly looked almost solemn, as if they were discussing the most important matter in the world. “It’s printed in my head forever. It was also the day of my worst karaoke performance ever! How could I forget that?”

Rey laughed lightheartedly at the memory: “You were so uncomfortable and awkward. I think it’s at this moment that I realized that if you accepted to sing _“Un-Break my heart_ ” with me then maybe, you didn’t really hate me!” she confessed as she stroked his soft and shiny dark hair.

Ben rolled his eyes and replied with a sorry voice:

“I still can’t believe I was such an ass that you believed I disliked you… I think I was always attracted to you! So of course, I was determined to display as much indifference as I could... You know, just in case you would find me nice and ask me out.”, he dead-panned again with a light chuckle.

“Yeah, you were pretty much an asshole,” Rey confirmed with a laugh. “I hated you so much! And yet, I was inexplicably drawn to you, as if I had always felt that behind the facade, there was a gentle and understanding man waiting to be discovered…” She paused and continued, a dreamy smile floating on her lips: “I’m so happy I finally saw through the cracks in your mask…” she added lovingly.

“I’m happy you did too,” Ben replied as he caressed his wife’s face; when he passed his index along her lips, she caught it and put it in her mouth, sucked it, and nibbled on it naughtily.

Yes, their relationship had definitely changed since they first met on the set of _Star Fights_.

Even before they crossed paths, Rey was terrified of acting opposing Ben: he hailed from a prestigious acting family, the Skywalkers; his father Han Solo was a famous pilot who had beaten several records, and he had himself made a name as one of the most talented actors of his generation. When he was asked to play Kylo Ren in _Star Fights_ , he already had a couple of movies under his belt, while Rey, then named Rey Johnson, was still a nobody who just had the chance to be in the right place at the right moment. At least, that’s how she felt when she was cast for the role of Kira Palpatine, the villain who would eventually fall in love with Kylo Ren, the protagonist played by Ben Solo, and sacrifice her life to save him.  
In retrospect, it appeared that Rey and Ben’s relationship evolved about the same way than Kira and Kylo’s did; it started with a vague hostility - coming mostly by Ben, the grumpy one, as Rey was generally the girl who wanted to befriend with all her co-stars -, a hostility that turned into literal hatred as Ben kept giving the impression that he was better than everyone else and sometimes even threw intolerable tantrums, making the whole team uncomfortable.

The tension between them after they filmed the first movie was so strong that when a year later, Rey learned that she would have twice as many scenes with Ben Solo, including a seemingly romantic one, she burst out of Amylin Holdo’s office crying of disappointment after the lovely but uncompromising film director told her she would not change a line of script to make things easier.

“You guys have great chemistry, it would be such a waste to just ignore it!” Amylin even added with an ambiguous little smirk. “Don’t you have an account on the Blue Bird App? _Star Fights_ fans ship you guys! Not only Kira and Kylo but you and Ben too! Between you and me, Rey, you guys should fuck and not fight. It will be the message of _Star Fights_ anyways, so maybe you could just… Try to get on well?”

Rey gasped and felt her cheeks flush as if she had been a little kid caught in some forbidden act. There was only one thing that upset Rey more than working with Ben Solo again, and that was how... horny… she was for him. Until Amylin’s remark, she was sure no one had noticed that she regularly checked Ben out when he was training with their stunts, in tight black pants, and a tank top that highlighted his hunking yet graceful silhouette. It was indeed hard to ignore this six feet three man built like a refrigerator who seemed to leave the film set empty when he was not here, or to stay blind to this inherent sensuality that constantly exhaled from him.

Rey hated it then, but Ben Solo made her wet as much as he drove her crazy with his arrogance and his silly tantrums, to the point that she often had to masturbate in the intimacy of her room at the end of the day to appease her thirst. To her consternation, it didn’t just pass after they wrapped the first movie, and the idea of sharing a romantic scene with the person she both despised and lusted over the most didn’t amuse her at all.

“I was so angry at myself!” Rey recalled to Ben’s great amusement, while still on top of him. “I thought you were a prick but I couldn’t help but lurk on your fans’ social media to find the last pictures of you, and imagine how your giant hands would feel on my skin,” Rey admitted. She had already confessed all this to Ben a long time ago, but she loved repeating it; Ben was certainly not going to complain.

She then took one of her husband’s hands and covered her face with it: she giggled when she did, amazed as always that Ben’s hand was so large it could cover her face entirely. Ben slowly stroked her hair and face with this hand, his eyes filled with love and desire. He gazed at her and smiled in a way that made Rey’s heart pound fast in her chest. Ben Solo had the reputation of not smiling much; but for her, his wife, his face could literally relax and light up as soon as she was with her, away from the inquisitive eyes of the crowd. He never got tired of watching his wife’s delicate face, her sensual lips that called for kisses, and her shiny hazel eyes, always smiling… except for the few times that he had made them cry, something Ben would surely never forgive himself for but which would never happen again, as he had sworn the day he had asked for her hand.

“You’re so beautiful...” Ben whispered. “I was such a blind fool. If Poe hadn’t forced us to sing together, I would still be this lonely asshole who would regret every day of his life that he didn’t even try to take you out for a drink.”

“Bless Poe, Toni Braxton, and the backroom of the karaoke bar of Hanna City...”, Rey murmured before brushing his lips with hers. “Before you fucked me on this table, I had no idea how much I needed a tall and big man to take over me…”

Rey skimmed again across Ben’s shaft, which became instantly hard and pulsing again; Ben begged her to stop teasing him, but she ignored his plea and pumped harder, grinning at the sight of him panting and shivering under her touch. Ben groaned and pushed his fingers into the skin of her back.

“Oh but I forgot…It was a mistake, a big mistake, right?”, Rey reminded him, just to pester him a little, still pumping him. She giggled when he caught her free hand and bit it on her thumb so hard she briefly shrieked and struggled to release it.

When Poe had pushed the two enemies to associate with a duet on Toni Braxton’s _“Un-Break my heart_ ”, something totally unexpected had happened: maybe because they were both slightly drunk and merry - or was it simply because the moment was right? - Rey and Ben had locked eyes while singing the love song and had both realized how much they physically wanted each other.

Not much talking was needed after that. A few glances over the table where they and all their mates were seated had been enough. Rey had headed to the empty backroom of the club and Ben had swiftly followed her there.

“Best mistake I ever made…” Ben muttered, before groaning as he tried to touch her soft spot with his fingers but saw her kindly refuse him access. “Until you kissed me I couldn’t believe you’d let me touch you without slapping me in the face…” he added in a breath.

He stopped to let out a moan of pleasure mixed with frustration, his shaft twitching in Rey’s hands at the memory of when he had discovered her wonderful body for the first time. “ _Of when you obeyed when I asked you to take off your shirt; of when you let me put my fingers in you and came on them so hard I had to put my hand on your mouth to cover the sound you made; of when I entered in you and found you so tight and warm and just wanted to stay there forever,_ ” he silently remembered. Panting and sweating in his suit, dying for him and Rey to be naked, he was way too focused on trying not to come in his wife’s warm little hand to articulate it properly.

“I did slap your face! And I told you I hated you.” Rey reminded Ben with a giggle he found adorable. Then I lost it completely when you blocked my hands with yours and told me: “I know”; and forgot even where I was when you lifted me like I weighed nothing…” In her dreamy eyes, a mocking light started to shine when the slender brunette added: “But I hated you again when you said it was a “mistake”. Even if I already knew back then you’d come back begging…”

“I was so scared of falling in love with you… Is that why you’re teasing me now, little minx?” Ben whined with a hoarse voice. “You’re punishing me because it took me a year to accept how much I cared for you?” His plaintive voice asked, making Rey chuckle.

“I’m not punishing you! Actually, I’d like to have you come in my mouth but I'm waiting for you to ask… _Daddy_.”

Rey felt Ben becoming tense - and it was another tension than the one she already had wrapped in her hands - when he heard her calling “like that”. She knew well it made him uncomfortable, but she also suspected he just unconsciously refused to admit it was something he could like, being too restrained by his own strict, traditional sexual education.

Ben sniffed.

“Naughty little girl…” he groaned. “Looks like you really want to make me angry with this “Daddy” shit.”

“You hate it, don’t you?” Rey teased him, his manhood still pulsating in her hand.

Ben growled and tried to give her the icy glare that he would generally throw at a person who annoyed him, but as usual, he failed: he loved her way too much to look at her this way. Ben didn't have much tolerance when it came to other people, but Rey could do pretty much anything wrong and still get away with it. Especially when he was on the verge of coming under her touch.

But if she wanted him to be mad at her, he could surely be mad.

“Yep. I hate that I’m so vulnerable now while you’re calling your husband by the name I used to call my father!” Ben admitted. “Now, take your hands off of me, Rey,” he then ordered with authority.

Of course, the little hussy kept on pumping at him as if she had not heard him. Does she want to play? _Ok, we’ll play_.

Rey chuckled internally as she saw how her husband tried to keep a straight face while he just wanted to shag the hell out of her.

“Well I’ve never known my own father, maybe that’s why I chose you?” she gently mocked. “Be my Daddy Ben, pleaaase!” Rey then begged with a plaintive yet naughty voice that made his ears burn and his cock even harder, if it was possible.

“God that’s so gross and yet it makes me…” Ben took a big breath as he was - once again -, refraining from coming, before finishing his sentence:

“Horny as fuck. I hate you now for doing this to me!”.

He suddenly growled and frowned, before reproaching her:

“Didn’t I tell you to take your hands off me?”

Immediately, he firmly took the hand that still held his shaft and put it away. Ignoring Rey’s protests, Ben got up from the bed and stood in front of her.

“I’ll be right back,” he said. He then pointed at her and added with a clear voice: “You… stay… right here.”


	2. "Yes Sir."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just... Smut and aftercare fluff. That's almost all there is except for a bit of fluff from the past... *facepalm*

Rey decided to wait patiently for Ben’s return. After all, if she wanted him to play her game, she had to be as submissive as the game required and comply with anything that he asked her to do! So she sat patiently on the bed for her man to come back, eagerly waiting to know what he had in mind for her.

For a few more minutes, Ben stayed in the bathroom; while he was there, Rey only heard the noise of water flowing from the bathroom faucet. She let out a quiet giggle: was he trying to cool off after the handjob she had just given him? Ben surely wanted to calm his desire before coming back to her and being in full control of himself again. Ben liked nothing more than losing it when they made love, but he preferred to choose when it happened. He was nearly unable to be completely relaxed and to accept that sometimes, things just happened… when they had to.

Even if the concept of Daddy kink seemed to disgust Ben - he was too embarrassed by the ten-year gap that existed between them, Rey thought - he was undeniably dominant in bed, most of the time at least. Even though he was often happy to let his wife ride him like the untamed stallion he was, Ben liked to have it his way. Rey never managed to decide if it was the reason why she almost literally burnt each time he touched her, or if it was just because he was the strongest, most hung, tender, and attentionate lover she ever had, but she didn’t really care about knowing.

A year ago, at the karaoke bar, Ben had let Rey lead him to the back room where they had sex for the first time, but she would have never had the guts to attract him there if he hadn’t stared at her with jealousy burning in his eyes when she had danced and laughed with their co-star Poe on M.I.A’s " _Paper Planes"_ after they had dueted on “ _Un-Break my heart”_. Ben’s glares could be frightening if he didn’t like you, but once he fixed his burning stare on the person he wanted, there was no way to escape.

Even though Ben had claimed it was “a mistake that shall never happen again”, he had surprised her a couple of hours later when he had knocked at her apartment with the phony excuse that he couldn’t sleep, apparently not afraid of being spotted by a fan or paparazzi.

 _“To be fair,"_ she remembered with amusement, “ _we indeed didn’t sleep that much…_ ”

This was mistake n°2. Then there was mistake n°3, mistake n°4… They ended up having wild sex almost every night unbeknownst to the cast and crew, or so they thought: when they finally made their relationship “official”, their coworkers generally faked to be surprised before chuckling and revealing they already knew; they all knew, even Amilyn Holdo, their director, who confessed she had even changed the relationship of Kira and Kylo to make their romance more obvious after she realized her two co-leads regularly fucked backstage when they couldn't wait to be back home!

It got complicated between the two movies, for they lived far from each other and worked on different projects: they started growing jealous. While Rey was quite vocal about her wish for Ben to stay faithful to her, Ben played it cool and claimed they needed to stay free when, for real, he was dying inside at the idea that another man - or a woman - would lay their hands on Rey.

It took her to call it quits because she loved Ben too much to be a part of what she called his “harem”, for Ben to finally admit that he was head over heels with Rey and couldn’t live knowing she wasn’t his for the rest of time.

The truth was that Ben didn’t have any “harem”. He hadn’t touched any other women than Rey since their first time in the karaoke bar; he didn’t even look at them. Compared to Rey’s, their beauty seemed charmless, bland even. When he was not focused on his craft, Ben’s mind was constantly set on Rey, and it truly terrified him. His first instinct had been to push her away for fear of being disappointed like he had been all his life by the people he cared for, only to realize how devastated he was when she finally did what he thought he wanted her to.

After weeks of sleepless nights and unable to eat anything but children’s cereals, the technophobic Ben had tried in vain to phone her, text her, even email her to tell Rey how bad he felt about their breakup. He even did something as cheesy as sending her the lyrics of a Brett Anderson’s song that reminded him of her, _“Back to you_ ”:

_And when the pigs fly_   
_And when the planets die_   
_That's when I come back_   
_When I come back to you_   
_And when the sun cools_   
_And when the stars fall_   
_That's when I come back_   
_When I come back to you_

_And when the war machines_   
_Rust eternally_   
_That's when I come back_   
_When I come back to you_

_And when your heart bleeds_   
_For a love that's dead like me_   
_That's when I come back_   
_When I come back to you_

But Rey hadn’t reacted to any of his attempts to reach her, so Ben had finally risked everything and taken a plane to join her, hoping he’d find her home. When he arrived in her city, it was early in the morning and pouring rain. Rey had spent the day working on a new project and had found Ben on her doorstep by late afternoon only, jet-lagged, soaking wet and freezing, holding a bunch of withering flowers that looked as miserable as he did.

Bubbling with joy to see him waiting for her, but sorry to see the man she loved in such a sad state, Rey had cuddled him, told him to enter, taken his wet clothes off him, and pushed him under a hot shower. Only after they had talked and cleared things out: Rey had simply lost her phone and missed all his calls; as for his mail… Since Ben had never sent her any mail before that one, Brett Anderson’s song had gone straight to the spam box!

Rey was still seated quietly on the bed, musing about the chaotic past that she and Ben shared, when Ben entered back into the bedroom. Rey gasped at the sight of him, as he looked painfully sexy with his hair wet and his white shirt half-open. When he neglectfully threw the jacket of his suit on a chair, this simple move turned her on enough to make her want to spread her legs wide open and beg him to fill her up.

As aroused as she was though, she once again stopped herself from talking. Yet she couldn’t help but stare at his bulge, as she perceived that under the fabric of the pants he had inexplicably closed, Ben’s shaft was still half hard.

“What are you looking at, naughty girl? You think you deserve to be dicked down by the biggest cock of the Galaxy?” Ben mumbled, trying hard to stay serious as he stood above her and contemplated her with hungry eyes.

Rey giggled because it was definitely not Ben’s habit to talk crudely, but she found it so hot she enticed him:

“Oh Daddy, I love it when you tell me dirty words… Can you do it again?”

Ben’s eyes narrowed and his jaw got clenched. She knew why and had even done it on purpose, he guessed with amusement, since he had to play angry Daddy”.

“What did you call me?”, he asked with a severe voice.

Rey bit her lips on which a little smirk was floating.

“Daddy… I’ve called you… Daddy…”, she replied as she boldly met his gaze, dearly hoping she would get punished for this.

“‘Hmm, someone’s looking for trouble, I see?”

Ben’s deep voice gave her shivers down her spine; she bit her lower lip harder, feeling damper and damper, as he started to unbutton his shirt, unnervingly slowly as if he wanted to tease her more.

_Of course that’s what he wanted._

“I think I do, yes…”, Rey confessed. Looking at Ben’s growing bulge again, she added naughtily: “I’m looking for a big, big trouble.”

A satisfied grin appeared at the corner of his lips, but Ben managed to contain his own desire even if the temptation to lay on his wife’s warm body and to give her what she wanted was barely resistible. He had no choice but to admit that Rey looked absolutely lovely in her student outfit, especially with these alluring long socks he was sure she never wore for him before; they left only the top of her thighs visible, and Ben couldn’t wait to lick and bite the tender flesh she had down there. He wondered what lingerie she wore, if she wore any: had she picked one of the tantalizing lace panties that filled her drawers, or had she gone as far as choosing one of these flowery panties that young girls often wore?

_Yes, he could wait, and he would. The longer he’d wait, the best they’d get._

“Yeah, that’s what I thought!” Ben groaned; “Yet you haven’t deserved the right to get it. You’ve been a very bad girl, you know?” he observed severely.

Rey nodded and giggled. She just loved how Ben took so seriously what had just started as a joke for her. She wasn’t sure if he did it to make her happy, or because he really enjoyed it, but both reasons were a turn on.

“Are you going to punish me?”, Rey asked with a timid voice and an innocent look, while she also spread her legs wider as an invitation that was literally… hard to refuse.

Ben felt his hardness pressing against the zip of his pants and was aching to release it, but knew that if he did he would surely not resist any longer to the need of possessing her right now.

“Oh yes, I will. Harder than you think, little girl! But first, take off this sweater,,” he ordered with a tone that indicated he wouldn’t take a no for an answer.

Rey smiled, pulled her sweater over her head and revealed a white lace bustier; a simple look at it was enough to make Ben’s blood rush through his veins straight to his head. He loved seeing Rey in sexy underwear so much he had even offered her some of the most alluring she owned. Of course no one except him was allowed to see them!

Ben watched his wife with burning eyes that set her on fire. He licked his lips and told her once again she was the most beautiful creature he ever met. Rey enjoyed the compliment, knowing he meant every word even though he overrated her beauty way too much; Rey had never considered herself beautiful; “cute”, yes, probably “ pretty” and possibly “charming”, but definitely not “beautiful”. She felt so blessed that a gorgeous man like Ben - who, despite being literally worshipped by thousands of fans, kept calling himself “ugly” - looked at her as if she was an angel fallen from heaven just for him. It was one thing they had in common: they felt the other deserved better, but if “better” ever showed up they wouldn’t leave without a fight!

Ben could feel that Rey was as aroused as he was, and when her right foot gently rubbed against his crotch, he knew she would struggle with impatience yet adore what was coming next.

“Now lie on the bed.” Ben ordered with the same commanding voice he had used earlier. Rey was so eager to feel his hard manhood between her thighs that she swiftly obeyed without hesitation, though not without asking:

“Will you let me put your glorious cock in my mouth at last? I want to suck it like a strawberry lollipop, slowly but with delicacy.”

“It’s not going to melt if you do it this way.” Ben observed with a large grin.

“No, but I surely hope it will explode in my mouth and release a certain white and tasty flavour…”, Rey replied with a telling smile.

Ben hardened in his pants at the thought of Rey’s lips wrapped on his shaft, and for a few seconds he considered skipping the punishment part, until she called him again… “like that”.

“ _Daddy_? Give it to me, daddy please…”

_Oh no, he couldn’t let her get away with it… She didn’t want him to, he felt it._

Ben pressed his lips but eventually chuckled as he saw that Rey was trying hard not to giggle. He reached down to touch her slender legs with his soft fingers; he let them glide over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, a gesture that made her instinctively spread her legs wider. She smiled and started panting when Ben dipped his head between her thighs to kiss and bite tiny bits of her flesh, so close to her folds she sighed in disappointment when he eventually straightened and leaned forward to trail kisses up the lace bustier that covered her abdomen.

“Patience, sweetheart…” Ben whispered before covering her neckline with kisses. He then looked up at her and promised: “If you stop being a brat, you’ll get the right to come on my tongue. Will you stop being a brat?”

“How am I being a brat?”Rey asked with innocence, though she knew the answer perfectly.

Ben didn’t bother to reply; he got up and stood again above his wife, who contemplated him with desire but also curiosity, as she wondered what he had in mind. She didn’t have to wait for long:

“Lay face down now.” Ben said with a low voice.

Rey obeyed, more and more excited and already sweating even if he had barely touched her still. And all of a sudden, without a warning, Ben grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him so hard she let out a little scream of surprise. She realized she was now with her chest turned to the mattress while her legs were hanging down above the floor. Ben kneeled behind his wife and slowly took her panties down, followed the line of her right thigh and let his warm fingers stroke her deliciously peachy bum..

“Your ass is a dream…” He muttered with a hoarse voice. “I could spend hours just watching you in this position.”

Rey turned her head to see him and asked with a cute smile:

“Is it my punishment? Standing like this for as long as you want me to?”

Ben silently considered the question, a little smirk on his face. After a few seconds of insufferable waiting for Rey, he quietly replied:

“It’s a terrific idea, but I have other plans.”

Rey didn’t have the time to ask another question or to say anything at all: Ben’s hand came down on her with a breathtaking smack; it was so hard and unexpected that Rey yelped in a combination of surprise, pain and arousal. “Holy shit!” was the only thought that came to her, as all her brain cells seemed to be gone for a ride in outer space. It was not the first time that Ben spanked her during their playtime, but he had never hit that hard. And she loved that.

“You know why I spanked you little naughty girl, don’t you?” Ben asked with the most serious tone he felt capable of. He laid his hand on her buttcheek, red, to appease the burn his hand had inflicted on her.

“Because I woke you up?” Rey tried with a smirk. She lifted her ass slightly higher, he noticed feverly, as if she was trying to tell him she wanted more.

Another smack fell, leading her to let out a moan that sounded like a mix of pain and shameless arousal. Rey was now dripping wet, as Ben realized with astonishment when he slipped his thick fingers between her throbbing legs. She was so sensitive that she meowed again when she felt his touch there, and yet she hoped he would strike again before riding her, certain that it would increase her desire even more. Was it really possible, though?

“Wrong.” Ben then replied dryly.

Another well placed slap fell on the sensitive skin of her ass.

“Ooch!” Rey screamed loudly.

Even if she expected it, Rey hardly managed to stand in the position Ben had put her on, her hands and her legs trembling so much they hardly supported her weight anymore. Ben comforted her with gentle massages of her burning cheek, until Rey caught her breath; she kept quivering, though it was not really the pain that caused it, but her horniness. She had to bite her inferior lip till it bled to stop herself from yelling at him to get his cock out of his pants and to fuck her roughly on the mattress. She imagined the marks that Ben’s giant hands had left on her butt: had he hit her so hard he had left his print on her? Rey hoped he did. She would have gladly kept the mark on Ben’s entire hand on her ass all her life, as a stamp indicating her belonging.

Rey just adored Ben’s hands. They were the first thing that struck her about him, even before his hulking body, his remarkable height or his peculiar but attractive facial features. They were at least twice the size of hers and strong enough to break a wall, but also, as she found out later, incredibly soft and warm.

“Are you ok? Didn’t I hit too hard?” Ben enquired worryingly. _He was so soft and adorable._

Ben sat on the edge of the bed and tapped his lap as an indication for Rey to come sit there, which she did with enthusiasm. She felt his length become harder in his pants as she rubbed herself against him. With a hand in her hair, Ben ate her mouth while Rey helped him to get free from his elegant white shirt.

“What do you want from me…” Rey paused for a second before adding respectfully the new name she had just chosen for him:

“Sir?”

She raised her begging eyes on Ben to ask if it was ok to be called that. As the smile shining on Ben’s face told her he liked it, Rey felt proud as when in high school, she gave the right answer to the  
cute professor who taught galactic history every Friday. _Funny, he looked a bit like Ben…_

“What do I want, ?” Ben repeated, more thrilled than he would have imagined with the thought of being _totally_ in charge. Just a glance at his wife’s pink lips gave him an exact idea of what he desired at this moment.

“I want you to get down on your knees.” Ben asked with a calm but firm tone of voice, the kind of tone that left no room for discussion.

Rey felt her heart bounce hard in her chest when she obeyed to the last order of her “sir”.

“What do you want from me now, Sir?” She asked again with a satisfied little smile floating on her lips. The answer was of course obvious, but she wanted to hear her husband say it out loud, for the simple pleasure of being summoned again.

He heard himself ask as if he was suddenly another person:

“Take off my pants and suck my cock, now. I want to cum in your pretty little mouth… After, it will be your turn.”

He felt almost like when he played one of his characters, except this time he had no script to read so he had to improvise; it came easily to him, as he realized with amazement, as it was… a second nature? He had to admit that he enjoyed this new role. Yet, he checked on Rey to see how she reacted, for the last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable: fortunately, her large smile comforted him immediately, just like her lack of hesitation to obey his order.

There were awkward but funny moments punctuated with giggles when Rey was so excited she fiddled for a couple of seconds with Ben’s belt without managing to take it off, and when she tried to pull his pants sharply, but got it stuck by Ben’s impressive big feet.

It wasn’t long though before Rey found her husband's thick and long semi erect manhood;

“So big….” she whispered, feeling hungry for it.

She first licked the head with the tip of her tongue, sending shivers down his spine. She locked her eyes on him and only then, put his length in her mouth and sucked, slowly taking more of him as he grew.

Ben let out a long moan of pleasure and gripped Rey’s hair as she kept taking him in and out of her mouth, her tongue running up and down his shaft. Ben closed his eyes and pulled his head back.

“Good girl…” He grunted, and he bit his inferior lip forcefully.

No one else made love to him with her mouth like Rey did and she knew it. The first time they had sex, she had surprised him when she had not hesitated even for a second to fall on her knees, take his pants down and suck him off even if he was, she admitted later, bigger than she thought. He had rapidly cummed in her mouth and apologized for it, which had given her the disappointing impression that they were done…  
But he had done more than catch up for his embarrassing quickness when he had pinned her against a table and teased her with his fingers until he heard her scream dirty words and beg him to fuck her.

Rey always felt she could give herself to Ben fully and freely, as if they were meant to be, despite the initial distaste they had for each other. She was addicted to his touch, to his smell... She loved the feeling of his skin, the softness of his full lips when he covered her body with hungry kisses before making love to her. The pleasure she gave to him when she took him in her mouth aroused her, made her wet with a desire fueled by an urge to hear him come and flood her mouth with his semen.

“I’m not going to last long, sweetheart…” Ben wailed as Rey bobbed her head over his lap faster. His grip on her hair straightened when she put her hand inside his pants, cupped his balls, and massaged them. He grimaced in stark pleasure and instinctively pushed her head down, causing her to almost gag when he thrust his hips to meet her sucking, but it didn’t stop her from taking him even deeper. Rey wanted him to lose control and unleash the beast within. He groaned when he felt her throat tightening around the tip of his cock and called out her name with a loud and plaintive voice.

“I’m going to come in your little mouth, honey… Then it’ll be my turn to…”

Ben couldn’t finish his sentence: he shredded with pleasure and began repeating her name like a mantra as his seed flooded her throat. He howled and swore in ecstasy until he was finished; Rey swallowed, then released him and lifted her head up, happy to have reached her goal but also to get some fresh air. Ben dropped on the bed with what sounded like a sigh of relief - or was it exhaustion? - . Rey climbed on him and laid down on him, her head gently resting on his wide chest.

“You’ll be the death of me…”, Ben whispered as he stroked her hair. “But before it happens… I’ll make sure I get my revenge...”

Rey gave him an interrogating look but quickly got the answer she was seeking out when they rolled over so Ben could be on top of her. He held her hands firmly over her head and plunged his intense gaze into hers as if he wanted to stare straight into her soul. He then buried his face in her neck and nibbled on her ear lobe playfully. Rey tried hard to control the pace of her breathing, but couldn’t retain the moaning that escaped from her mouth when Ben released her hands to slide his fingers between her thighs and tasted her wetness without getting more venturous - yet.

“You’re teasing me!” Rey whined after Ben’s hand went up to her tummy. He smiled and murmured into her ear:

“Don’t worry Princess, I’m going to make you scream”.

He proceeded to patiently unclip her bustier while whispering words of admiration for her body as if he was looking at it for the first time. Rey shivered at the contact of his hand on her breast, a shape he outlined slowly before sucking and nibbling on her hard nipples.

“Be… Sir, please!” Rey begged with a trembling voice, her body consumed with a devouring fire that nothing seemed able to extinguish.

“Shhh….” Ben hushed. He enjoyed the sound of her panting when his needing tongue licked the salty sweat off her skin. His hands came to spread her legs apart and allow him to dive in and kiss her inner thighs deeply before dipping his tongue into her core. When she moaned he lifted his head up and announced:

“I’m going to eat you out baby, and I won’t stop until you scream my name or any variation of it that you want…”

Rey’s only reply was a barely audible sigh and “Oh God…”, two little words that got lost in a long moaning when Ben pushed her legs wider, reached her core with his mouth and lapped the rush of liquid that came out when he let his tongue enter and graze over her clit.

Rey gasped and meowed, her body jerking uncontrollably as if a bolt of lightning had just hit her. She grasped a handful of his soft dark hair with one hand and reached out for the edge of the mattress with the other, as if she desperately needed an anchor to keep her from flying so high she may never go down again. When he held her legs tighter and circled around her clit with his skilled tongue, she arched her back to meet his mouth; as his tongue swirled around her nub once again, her teeth sank into her inferior lip so hard it gave her a taste of her own blood.

Ben lifted his head up and looked at her with a big grin, his mouth covered with her shining juice and his hair messy.

“You taste so good sweetheart… I told you I wouldn’t stop until you’d scream, remember?” He recalled with a husky and breathless voice

Ben placed his whole mouth over her mound, as if he wanted to eat it entirely. Rey had learnt the true meaning behind the words “eat her out” only after Ben had gone down on her the first time. He liked to taste her like a luxurious delicacy first, before devouring her like a starving man, not satisfied until he was sure she had reached the edges of ecstasy.

Ben delved deeper as he slowly sucked and licked her folds, making Rey hold her breath in anticipation of what was next to come. Just as she thought she was down for more teasing, Ben plunged his tongue inside her wetness and sucked hard on her clit; things escalated as Rey felt her body begin to shudder uncontrollably, shaken by waves of pleasure that came over her like many spams of passion.

“Ben, Ben, Ben….” Rey prayed with her eyes half closed, her hand gripping hard at his hair while he just kept sucking and drinking her more intensely each time he heard her moans growing louder. Rey squirmed and gasped when she eventually got closer to orgasm. Ben felt it and delved in even deeper, his tongue still sucking tirelessly until she finally came with a powerful roar. Ben tasted the flowing liquid that rushed into his mouth with delight before lifting up his head again with a proud smile. When he saw Rey panting and sweating, instead of letting go he plunged his tongue back into her labia and licked her clit so hard she bucked her hips into him and burst into an uncontrollable scream of pleasure. The sound she made was intoxicating, and though the longing was barely bearable for him, Ben could have continued for hours if she had asked him to.

“Sir! Oh sir, please! I want your cock so much now! Give it to me PLEASE!” Rey finally begged, her breathing short and her fingers pulling Ben’s hair. She felt so fulfilled it was literally overwhelming, to the point that she wanted Ben to stop because she couldn’t take it anymore. Her whole body was shuddering, her inner thighs covered with her fluid. She surely looked like a living mess but she couldn’t care less, for she knew Ben loved watching her like this after he put her in this state...

Ben eventually released her, happy and aroused with the view of his wife so wet she had almost left a puddle on the bed.

“Good girl” Ben rewarded Rey with a bite in the tender flesh of her tummy.

“Give it to me…” Rey groaned , her eyes fixed on Ben’s half-erect shaft.

Ben smirked and laid his hungry eyes on her sweating body, detailing it from head to toe. He then traced the lines of her breast, brushed over her throbbing tummy but didn’t reach out for her core, as he briefly wondered in which position he wanted her. Then, with a sudden move of his hands, he effortlessly flipped her over so Rey faced the mattress and lifted her by the waist so she had to stand on all fours.

“Jesus fucking christ, you’re so hot in this position, with nothing but these naughty socks of yours…” Ben muttered.

He flattered her ass before spreading her still trembling legs apart with his knee, then placed his the head of his hard length at her entrance and asked with a hoarse voice:

“Are you ready to get fucked, little girl?”

Rey shivered and squirmed. She wanted nothing more at this moment than to be railed by her strong and sexy husband.

“Yes Sir!” Rey exclaimed.

“Hmm… Really? Let’s see…” Ben teased her with a little laugh, knowing she was dripping wet and that it was just plain torture at this point.

Ben easily entered one, then two fingers in the wetness of her core while keeping his now fully hard length close to her entrance; Rey, who was particularly sensitive in the position Ben had chosen for her, started shaking like a leaf and felt another orgasm rushing onto her as Ben had his fingers coming in and out of her as well as massaging her clit a bit roughly for he knew she would reach seventh heaven.

“Oh, Sir, I…” Her head buried in her crossed arms, Rey came so hard it turned her words into a long and loud moan of pleasure that she smothered in the sheets.

“I hate you!”, she exclaimed, groaning and panting.

“I know, Sweetheart...” Ben replied with a mocking tone. “I felt you tightening around my fingers… I think you’re ready for my cock now.”

While talking, he realised that if he had first acted in character to satisfy his wife, he now fully felt like the Daddy Rey wanted him to be now; curiously, Ben loved that.

“Yes, yes, yes; Sir, I am!” Rey swore, unable to wait any longer. She wanted so much to feel him in her that the waiting almost hurt her. She felt at his hardness that he wanted it as much as her, _so how could he hold on like that?_

“Good girl.” Ben answered with an appreciative voice. And without a warning, he gripped Rey’s hips with a strong hold and plunged into her all at once with a moan at the feel of her tight, warm walls around him. Her latest orgasm made her entrance easy for Ben, who caused her to gasp and let out a little cry of victory when he buried himself to the hilt into her and slowly slid out, only to enter again immediately.

“Fuck, Rey, you’re so tight!” Ben groaned as he kept moving in her, slowly at first, though he felt they would soon both need this to be faster, and harder.

“Do I feel good inside you, ?” He asked as his hands grounded up against Rey’s ass.

Rey moaned from the exquisite feeling his thrusts were giving her. She was so dazzled and busy pushing herself on Ben’s shaft that breathless, she mistakenly answered:

”Oh yes… Oh, Daddy, you’re so big!”

Rey bit her inferior lip when she heard herself using the wrong name, and wondered if Ben had paid attention as he kept thrusting at the same pace without uttering a word, but the slap that dryly fell on her ass told her he definitely had! The pain that Ben’s hand lavished her deliciously mixed with the delightful sensation that his continuous thrusts in her over sensitive core kept providing.

“What did you call me, baby?” Ben asked severely. Rey gasped as he slammed into her so brutally she would have surely collapsed on the bed if it wasn’t for Ben’s strong holding of her waist. As he pulled out with a groan only to push himself into her again, she turned her head enough to face him and replied with impudence:

“Daddy. I called you Daddy, Sir.”

Ben smirked and called her a bad girl while he kept fucking her with long and hard thrusts; he suddenly gripped a handful of Rey’s hair and pulled it to the roots as he started pounding into her at a brutal pace, driving her to the edge of a purely sensual madness.

“You asked for it sweetheart… No mercy for my bad little girl. Now I’ll fuck you within an inch of your life!”

Rey cheered and babbled a prayer to Ben, asking her not to stop what he was doing; she was so wet her fluid was leaking on her legs and gave each of her husband’s punitive thrust a slick and obscene noise that echoed the sound of their breathless moans.

Grunting and resisting the urge to give in into untamed ecstasy, Ben released her hair and covered her breasts with his giant hands. He bent down enough to be in line with Rey’s back and hammered into her faster and harder, his throbbing shaft striking impossibly deep each time he thrust in. Rey felt she was close to having the most powerful orgasm she ever had, a feeling she had almost every time they made love. The first time Ben ruthlessly possessed her on the table of the karaoke bar, she believed she would never be able to climax this much again; little did she know! His long, thick manhood filled her up like no other man’s ever did and made Rey feel like she was full of him every time he came inside of her.

Rey was close to losing it as Ben got his face close to her neck and grunted in her ear before biting her right shoulder:

“Fuck… Rey! I’m not gonna last for long, Princess… Come for me now, please!”

“Oh Sir I’m so close!” Rey whined. She just needed one little impulse to get there, and Ben immediately understood how to help her: he left her breasts to pull her left arm backward so he could dive even deeper in her moist heat, while his other hand fumbled between her thighs and started rubbing her clit still sensitive from her previous orgasm. Rey reacted to this welcome intrusion with an animalistic shout of pleasure as her walls tightened around him, inciting his thrusts to be even more intense and rough; for a few seconds, the room was no more than an echo chamber for their exhilarated moans and dirty words they passionately exchanged as they orgasmed almost simultaneously.

Ben let out one last feral sound as the waves of pleasure shook him to the core when he came for good, and left his hot seed flow inside of her before he collapsed on top of her, all wet from his sweating, his thick length still buried inside of Rey. She absolutely loved to feel his heaviness weighing on her when he was done fucking her, and enjoyed this moment of well deserved rest with a sigh of contentement.

“I love you… Oh Princess, I love you so much…” he whispered in her ear, breathless and insanely happy.

“Oh Ben, me too… You’re the love of my life and that’ll never change…” Rey replied with her eyes closed, a loving smile illuminating her beautiful face.

A couple of minutes later, Rey and Ben were holding each other in a tender embrace.

“One day you’ll kill me for good,” Ben claimed again before chastly kissing her forehead. “I’m an old man, you know?”, he added with a charming chuckle.

“All the more reason to take the most I can from you before I stop making you hard!” Rey replied with a mocking voice that made Ben smile.

“I’m pretty sure I’ll never stop being hard for you, even when I reach my nineties!” Adam claimed as he stroked the bare skin of Rey’s back with tenderness. “Do you think these women you follow on the bird app would be jealous if they knew about all the dirty things we just did?” he added with a smirk.

“They’d surely die of jealousy and hate me even more!” Rey replied with an amused laugh.

There was a time when Rey felt deeply hurt by the nasty comments she received from some of Ben’s fans after they learned she dated their idol. They were all so sure it wouldn’t last more than two months! All their predictions about their relationship as well as their criticism of her career reflected her own insecurities, but she couldn’t help but check every social media for their opinion as if she was a masochist hooked on the pain. She eventually proved them wrong when Ben himself happily announced their engagement in an interview, breaking with his habit of ”keeping his private life private.” He had announced the big news while looking straight and fiercely at the camera, as if he wanted it to be a special message not only to Rey, but also to these mean men and women who had spat on his future wife.

Yet it took her a few more months and Ben’s indefectible support before she accepted that none of what these strangers could say about her: she was loved by the most loving, tender and supporting man in the world, it was all that mattered. She had also realized that these people were just a very vocal minority of her husband’s admirers, since most of his fans were happy for them and respected her.

“But you know what? Even if sex is always amazing, what I prefer is this…” Ben reached for a small bottle containing a divinely perfumed massage oil; he put some oil on his hands and rubbed them against the other, before putting his hand on her back.

“Taking care of you is what I like the most.”

Rey shivered when she felt the cold and sweet liquid run on the sensitive skin of her back, closed her eyes and hummed in appreciation when she felt Ben’s expert hands slowly massage her. The smell of his oil intoxicated her as he poured it again on the aching parts of her back and insisted where he knew it hurt the most. Ben’s soothing moves were so relaxing that Rey felt close to falling asleep. They often used massage as an exciting and sensual foreplay, but Rey liked it as much when it came after a session of wild sex as the one they just had.

“Thank you,” she whispered with a tender voice. “Thank you for this, and for agreeing to play in my dirty little games…” She added, a tiny smile at the corner of her lips.

“Pleasure was all mine, Princess,” Ben admitted with a short giggle. “I would do anything for my Rey of sunshine, don’t you know that yet?”

He stopped massing her and lied beside her; they stayed silently held in a long hug, just enjoying each other’s presence. Ben breathed in deeply to take a gulp of the perfume that exhaled from Rey’s hair before eventually adding:

“I would lie if I said I didn’t enormously enjoy the ride myself.”

Rey chuckled and teased her husband:

“Oh, you mean we will do it again? Me playing your naughty little girl and you punishing me every time I don’t listen to Daddy?”

“Anytime you want, Princess. Just don’t call me Daddy. “Sir” is alright.” Ben said with a wink.

Rey smirked and a light suddenly shone in her eyes, a light that Ben knew too well.

“Ok, Daddy….” She answered with a light voice, before she bit her inferior lip and took her most innocent look. Ben shook his head, yet smiled when he saw his wife’s charming mouth forming a “o” with her lips.

“Oops…” Rey said before dipping a finger in her mouth.

“Such a little minx…” Ben thought as he felt his erection waking up again.

It seemed that rest time had not come yet.

(Yet for us, this THE END.)


End file.
